Asharri Lakefire
Asharri Lakefire (sometimes known as Ash), is a Blood Elf ranger who spends a great deal of her time overseeing the efforts of the Lakefire Coalition. While she continues to remain loyal and stick to her values as a proud member to the Sin'dorei race, Asharri has learned to put aside some of her prejudices and focus more on the worldly issues going on around her. ''Appearance Long, blonde hair falls in neat waves around Asharri's shoulders framing her gentle, sun-kissed features when worn down. She takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, and it may reflect in her choice in clothing - to the way that she carries herself. Her bright green eyes are full of life and are conscious to her surroundings, studying people and things a little longer than what most would. Perhaps, she has an artistic view of the world, or she is simply overly cautious. Given her dainty appearance, Asharri may not look like much but she is more than capable of being able to defend herself both verbally and physically. She can be quite the spitfire when the need for such an attitude is required, and never leaves home without a couple of daggers concealed beneath her clothing. It is not out of the ordinary to find her carrying weaponry out in the open either. Personality Asharri's hints at sarcasm at times, and her lips often twitch a bit at the corners - ready to curl into a soft smirk or smile. Given slight hints of arrogance, Asharri is quite the opposite when she wants to be, and if she enjoys your company, she will make it a point to flash you a warm smile. Her sense of pride in her people is apparent in the way that she carries herself and in her primary focus. While she is tolerant of other Horde races, she is not afraid to voice her pride and defend the ideals of the Sin'dorei. After all, they have been through more than enough already. Background Asharri is the only child to the late Kamus and Adihel Lakefire. She grew up in a privileged environment with many opportunities at her fingertips. Her father was a simple jewelcrafter who owned a rather large shop in what is now the ruined sector of Silvermoon. Asharri's mother was but a priestess - who spent a great deal of her time traveling wherever she was needed for whatever cause her people deemed fitting at the time. The young Asharri would rarely ever see her mother growing up. Asharri's mother left the family when she was but a child and never returned. Rumors have surfaced that Asharri's mother currently resides in Stormwind - having escaped the many hardships the elves have had to face in light of the Scourge invasion. All these years - Asharri merely assumed the woman deceased; perishing in the Second War. It is what her father had told her - after all. Eventually, the young Asharri had found herself growing rather fond of the Farstriders. She admired their skills, the duty they carried so proudly, and, how her people seemed to look up to them. Asharri found herself in complete awe, knowing that is what she wanted for herself. She would spend a great deal of her time watching them train whenever she had gotten the chance. This often resulted in trouble for she'd miss out on her promises to assist her father in his shop. Years passed and the ''then teenager found herself training alongside many new recruits like herself. Fresh faced and ready for action, Asharri worked hard to prove herself. Although, she had never made it to any high rank within the military, Asharri earned her right to serve as a Ranger - and she proudly did. As a new recruit, Asharri had the opportunity to meet many military personnel, but only one had caught her eye. And she him. His name - Aelsar Redarrow. He was several years older than Asharri and far more experienced than she was. The two didn't see eye to eye at first. In fact, they fought quite a bit. It seemed that Aelsar would never miss out on an opportunity to prove the bright-eyed new recruit wrong. And Asharri would never miss an opportunity to outwit him. Over time, Asharri had been pushed into Aelsar's care and the two found each other on patrol together quite often. Working with Aelsar was a complete insult at the time, but as time wore on, the two had grown close. Closer than the two had ever thought possible. One of many patrols resulted in the realization that two had fallen in love. It was just a week before they were to be united when they were halted by some rather distressing news. Scourge had breached the gates, cutting a swath of death and decay throughout their beloved homeland. Called to action - Aelsar didn't waste a moment to join the fight, but begged Asharri to retreat to Silvermoon and await his return. It took a lot out of Asharri to obey Aelsar's wishes -but she eventually did as she was told. Praying and hoping that the advancing Scourge wouldn't reach the capital - Still Asharri prepared for the worst. She'd pace the city walls and await for the oncoming slaughter.'' '' And it came. It came upon the wind at first. The stench of death. '' ''It then came with a horrible sound upon the horizon. '' ''A shriek. The marching of thousands. ''Blood curdling screams.'' Paralyzed with fear - Asharri knew the war was coming and it was only going to get worse. What of Aelsar? Her first thought was that he hadn't survived. Pulling herself together - Asharri fired off a round of arrows and took off deeper into Silvermoon. She'd find her father's shop and hide underground. That is where she'd go to honor her promise - taking a couple of small children with her and hope for the best. The battle waged on and it was by a miracle Asharri and the two children she guarded had survived. They'd spend weeks trapped beneath the rubble; blocking their exit. If it weren't for the fact Asharri's father kept a couple of crates of food and water in his shop, they would have surely died. She'd never forget the horrible sounds. The sights. The smells of that day. The terror written upon those children's faces as she urged them to stay as quiet as they could under the streets over Silvermoon. Her father - a stubborn man, giving his life for the protection of his people. Asharri would never forgive herself for her cowardice. Asharri was adamant on her travels to both Outland and Northrend, fighting alongside her brethren and other Horde members; even Alliance. Often times, she found herself the first to volunteer for what seemed like suicide missions. She focused all of her energies on redeeming herself and avenging her fallen people. Redemption that never seemed to come - nor did it ever seem likely. Asharri's time in Northrend was short lived due to an unfortunate accident that Asharri will not speak of to this day. Her return to Quel'thalas had only fueled her unhealthy obsession with redemption - the faces of those she had known and loved haunting her each and every day she continued to walk Azeroth. Her obsession spawned the idea of a coalition. Using her family name to try and spin a change in a world that needed it the most. Asharri made a vow with its construction - to assist wherever there was a call for help. No matter how big or small. No matter if it took a lot out of her to bite her tongue and fight alongside those she would have rather ignored. ''Relationships '''Kainon (Aelsar Redarrow)' - For nearly ten years, Aelsar was presumed dead; leaving a void in Asharri's life. Having equally believed a similar fate had befalln Asharri, Aelsar had taken on a new life under the name of Kainon. No more. No less. It wasn't until recently where the two had discovered that they were very much alive and have decided to try and restore a life together as it should have been some many years ago. Laiyla Glorystar - Having grown up together, Laiyla and Asharri's families owned small shops near the other in Silvermoon. Although the two ended up taking different paths in life, their closeness could never be questioned. Even when Asharri had spoken out on her clear distaste for Laiyla's former affiliations with the Blood Knights. Laiyla is quite loyal in her friendship to Asharri and often times too protective. The two act more like siblings than anything. Aadeen Sunswift - One of Asharri's most trusted friends, Aadeen has become almost like family. He currently leads the Lakefire Coalition's medical unit and, like Laiyla, is quite protective of Asharri. He often stands as the voice of reason when needed the most. ''Trivia *The Lakefire name was better known for its relation with fine, handcrafted jewelry. The family shop was located in what is now the ruined sector of Silvermoon. *Her family was certainly not one of the most prestigious houses of Quel'Thalas. but they lived quite comfortably due to their business. The Lakefires have used their wealth for quite a few causes in the name of the people of Quel'Thalas. *Asharri has never been married, nor has she any children of her own. She serves as the last living Lakefire. *When Asharri travels, she can be seen riding through on a brown bear by the name of Rukash. This bear has been with Asharri since it was a cub and he is quite protective of her. External Links : [http://www.lakefirecoalition.enjin.com Asharri Lakefire3.jpg|''Ranger Lakefire Ash Rukash Anskri.jpg|''Lazy Days'' Category:Blood Elf,Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Community